


Night Out

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Jackson Whittemore & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Jackson Whittemore/Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Multi, Polyamory, meeting at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Jackson takes Kira to the bar in an attempt to help her find someone new. She doesn't expect to find two someones, but she's totally okay with that surprise.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> Prompt from Sleepy-Skittles: Allison/Lydia/Kira + "I saw you two here at the bar and I figured you were on a date and I didn't wanna be too forward but you are both really pretty, oh wait whoops you are only friends having a night out?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Kat!

“What about that one by the pillar?” Jackson blatantly nods at a blonde woman standing nearby, sucking in his straw while Kira kicks him under their table. “No kicking.”

“There’ll be no kicking when you stop shopping for women for me,” Kira says, blushing when the blonde in question winks at her before eyeing Jackson up. “God, she probably thinks we’re after a threesome now, Jackson.”

“It’s not shopping, Kira. I’m merely pointing out attractive prospects.” He shrugs when she groans. “You’re the one who has been attempting to live vicariously through me for the past few years. As one of your best friends, it’s my sworn duty to ensure that you find your own sexual partners.”

“You’ve been listening to Stiles, haven’t you?” Kira rolls her eyes. “That sounds like something he’d say.”

Jackson just grins at her. “He might have mentioned something about helping get you laid so you’ll stop wanting details about our sex lives, but that’s mostly because Derek gets embarrassed knowing that you know so much.”

“I wouldn’t know so much if you weren’t a huge gossip who likes to brag about banging not one but two ridiculously hot guys,” Kira mutters, kicking him again because he looks smug instead of sympathetic.

“Better not leave a bruise or you’ll have to deal with my boyfriends,” he teases, capturing her foot between his calves when she tries another kick. His expression turns more serious as he leans closer to her. “You’ve been sidelined too long, babe. It’s been nearly two years now, and you’re too good of a catch to let the fear get you.”

“Have I mentioned how much I hate when you’re right?” She puts the umbrella on the table and takes a gulp of her drink. It’s been ages since her last relationship ended, and her broken heart has been healed for a while, but she’s been too scared to get back out there.

Maybe she _has_ been living through Jackson’s relationship drama lately, but, really, who wouldn’t? He’s the one who fell for the guy he used to bully in high school and ended up getting pulled into a polyamorous relationship with him and his boyfriend. It’s not really her fault that Jackson had had to deal with a lot of jealousy and insecurity during the whole thing, and she’s been his best friend since freshman year of college. He’d been there through her relationship troubles, so she’d been there through his.

“Earth to Kira.” Jackson is arching a brow and totally judging her when she blinks at him. “As I was saying, before you rudely drifted into thought, you can’t hate when I’m right because that’s like all the time, and you’re a ball of loveable energy not hate.”

“You being right happens like once a blue moon, dork.” Kira laughs when Jackson pouts at her, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “Okay. Maybe a little more often but definitely _not_ all the time. I could bring out receipts to prove my point, but we’re twenty-seven now and way more mature than that.”

“Says the woman who got dressed up in a costume to attend some geeky fest with my boyfriend just last month,” Jackson mutters, taking a sip of his drink and nodding towards the pool tables. “What about the guy in black?”

“We were dressed up as Rebels, and it was a Star Wars convention, not some geeky fest.” Kira shakes her head. “If you keep talking like that, I might have to forget _my_ sworn duty as best friend and poach on your territory because Stiles totally deserves someone who knows the difference between Star Wars and geeky fests. And no, he’s not my type at all.”

“Kira, babe, didn’t I tell you about Stiles’ birthday last year? The roleplay with me in that tight silk and lace ensemble and him calling me Princess—“ Jackson’s words are muffled by her hand as her eyes widen and she covers his mouth.

“TMI. I don’t need to know about kinky roleplay,” she says, making a face. “It’s bad enough knowing you have prettier panties than I do.” She’s finished her drink, she realizes, and starts to look around for the waiter so she can get another.

Stiles and Derek are attending some fancy art gallery opening, so they dropped her and Jackson off on their way, and they plan to pick them up later so they don’t have to worry about driving or ordering an Uber. That means, she can get tipsy and relax a little. It’s been a long week since her students had mid-terms, and she’s been cursing her dad every day for making teaching sound so rewarding and awesome when she’d been younger.

It isn’t. It’s soul draining and exhausting, but she supposes it’s worth it when she can reach some of her students and really inspire them to learn.

“What about the pair at the bar?” Jackson asks, interrupting her mental work tirade. “They’re hot.”

“Who?” Kira looks at the bar and immediately knows who Jackson must be talking about. The two women _are_ hot. One is tall and brunette with soft curly hair, and the other is petite with fiery red hair and a sharp smile. “Jackson, they’re on a date. With each other.”

“So? Derek and Stiles were on a date when I finally got the balls to accept Stiles’ invite,” he reminds her. He’d started off dating just Stiles, becoming friendly with Derek but not really interested in him, but the relationship had been through several transitions to get to where it was now.

“I’m not going to go up to two women in a bar and ask to be their third,” Kira hisses at him, reaching over to punch his thigh. When he grimaces, she realizes she might have hit a little harder than planned. “Sorry.”

“Just remember that you’re the warrior queen and I’m merely a weak man, okay?” He looks back at the bar and gets his Thinking Face™ on, which never bodes well. “I think they’d be into it. The brunette looks adventurous, and the redhead looks like she enjoys a challenge. I’d say go for it. What do you have to lose?”

“My dignity? My ability to show my face in this bar ever again? My possible humiliation ending up on Facebook and going viral and resulting in me moving to a small town in Alaska where it’s never daylight?” Kira can’t help staring at the women, though. She looks at the redhead’s legs, displayed beautifully with the short skirt she’s wearing, and the brunette’s thighs, which are almost teasingly covered in tight denim jeans.

“I’d say you’re the one spending too much time with Stiles with all that drama.” He snorts and nudges her with his foot. “You need a refill, and they just happen to be at the bar. Why don’t you go get your drink and put your flirt on and see if you can bag you a couple of babes tonight?”

“Never let me hear the words ‘bagging babes’ again, and I might consider doing it,” she says, watching the brunette’s hands as she’s talking, groaning when she sees a flash of dimples. Damn it. Dimples are such a weakness of hers.

“Stop acting like a scared coward and go for it,” he urges. “The worst thing that can happen is they ignore your flirting, in which case, we find that hot blonde who looked into you and you can at least get laid tonight.”

“The hot blonde was scary,” Kira admits, knowing she’s actually more confident than she feels but nowhere near the league of that woman. She reaches over to pick up Jackson’s glass and takes a gulp of his Scotch, making a face afterwards. “I don’t know how you drink that stuff.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” Jackson reaches over and squeezes her shoulder. “You can do it. Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“You are way too invested in my sex life for someone with two boyfriends,” she tells him, leaning in to kiss his cheek sloppily before she slides off the bar stool. “But I’m gonna do it. I’m going to go flirt with the hot babes at the bar.”

Before she can talk herself out of it, she makes her way through the crowd to the bar. She ends up by the brunette because that’s where the empty space is, and she plans to try a smooth opening but, instead, she’s bumped by some old guy next to her and nearly knocks the woman off her stool.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry,” she says, shoving the guy back off her and maybe pushing just a little too hard judging by his grumbling. “He’s obviously drunk.”

“It’s okay.” There are dimples. For _her_. And the woman is even prettier than Kira thought. “Are you alright, though? He bumped you pretty hard.”

“Allison, let the poor girl breathe,” the redhead says, her tone a little sharp despite the faint smile on her lips. “I noticed you earlier. Surprised your boyfriend didn’t come get your drink for you.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Kira wrinkles her nose as she glances at her table and sees Jackson texting. “That’s my best friend. He’s the one with boyfriends. Not me.”

“Boyfriends?” The brunette, _Allison_ , asks, looking curious and actually interested.

“Yeah, he’s dating a guy he knew in high school, and that guy’s boyfriend is also dating him now.” Kira smiles. “It wasn’t always the smoothest, but they’ve worked it out now, and they’re really happy.”

“Oh. Wow. I’ve heard of that before, but I’ve never actually known anyone who was successful at it.” The redhead peers around Allison and her smile is less faint now, her tone not so sharp. “What about girlfriends?”

“Lydia,” Allison groans, giving the redhead a look before smiling sheepishly at Kira. “Forgive her. Subtlety has never been her strong suit.”

“I like blunt,” Kira admits. “I mean, it’s hard, you know? When you’re bisexual, and you’re not sure who’s into women or who doesn’t care because I’ve met some women who are just awful about the fact that I’ve had boyfriends in the past that I’ve really loved and that I’m not just a lesbian. Meeting people would be a lot easier if we were just blunt about that kind of thing.” She stops moving her hands when she realizes she just rambled a bit, which probably isn’t the best impression. “No girlfriends, either. No romantic partners of any gender, just to be clear.”

“You’re so right about not knowing if people are going to judge or be open to dating you, especially when you’re bi. I had a boyfriend in high school, but I had a girlfriend in college, and there were several people in my friends’ group who kept trying to like make me choose a side, like love was somehow one way or the other,” Allison says, shaking her head. “I totally understand what you mean.”

“I told you that those people weren’t really your friends if they can’t accept you for who you are,” Lydia says, putting her chin on Allison’s shoulder and smiling at Kira. “So you’re single and bi. Did you come to the bar tonight looking to pick someone up? Or are you looking for more than that?”

“You really cut to the chase, don’t you?” Kira stares at Lydia before she looks back at the table and sees Jackson giving her an encouraging smile. Sighing, she decides to just go for it. “I saw you two at the bar and I know you’re on a date, but you’re both really pretty, and I couldn’t resist trying to flirt to see if maybe you’re open-minded about dating a third person because I’ve been here for hours and you’re the only two people I really felt an attraction towards that made me want to get to know you better.”

“Oh.” Lydia is staring at her now, looking a lot less confident and smug. “We aren’t…I mean, Allison’s my best friend. I thought you were interested in her.”

“You mean you’re not on a date?” Kira asks, looking from one to the other, noticing the flush on Allison’s face and the way Lydia keeps blinking in surprise. “You’re really just friends?”

“Lydia was giving you the third degree because I saw you earlier and mentioned thinking you were really attractive,” Allison tells her, her teeth dragging her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling. “I wasn’t sure if you were with that guy or _with_ that guy, though.”

“You said that you thought we were both pretty.” Lydia slides of her stool and stands beside Allison, staring at Kira intently. “Ally and I might not have been on a date, but I’m intrigued but this option of a third that you brought up. Perhaps you could explain it to us more in depth over dinner?”

“Seriously?” Kira can see that Allison looks as surprised as she feels. “Uh, I mean, sure? I could, um, I did a lot of research, for Jackson, when he met Stiles and found out about the polyamory thing. It’s, uh, it’s pretty interesting and can be all kinds of different things.”

“Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?” Allison asks, slowly smiling. “He’s my partner at work. Your best friend is Jackson? I didn’t realize. The light in here obviously sucks.”

“Talk about a small world,” Lydia murmurs, giving Allison a thoughtful look. “You’ve mentioned his relationship drama before, but I didn’t realize it was a formal arrangement and not just fucking around.” She looks at Kira and nods slowly, like she’s putting things together in her brain. “Yes, dinner would be a good start. Are you available now?”

“We know a little Indian place not too far from here that has amazing curry,” Allison adds, reaching out to gently tuck a lock of Kira’s hair back behind her ear. “Lydia’s a genius, you know? If she wants to hear more about the three of us dating, it must be an awesome idea.”

“But you two aren’t even…” Kira stops and looks at them closely. “But you want to. Okay. I get it now. Yeah, I’m totally available now. Let me go tell Jackson and we can, uh, go?”

“We’ll pay our tab and meet you at the front.” Lydia smiles. “Do you have a name?”

“Oh! Yes. I do. It’s Kira.” She cringes when she realizes that she’s just propositioned two hot women without even telling them her name.

“I’m Lydia, and this is Allison.” She tosses her hair behind her shoulder and makes a shooing motion. “Go tell your friend that you’ve got a date for dinner.”

“And don’t keep us waiting too long,” Allison teases, giving her a sultry look that has Kira’s insides _doing things_ they haven’t done in far too long.

“I won’t,” she promises, but there’s a part of her curious to know what Allison might do if she _did_ , because that look hinted at naughty things that she’d totally tell Jackson about but probably blush while doing so.

“The boys are on the way,” Jackson tells her when she reaches the table. “Did you get their numbers?”

“Better. I got a date for dinner.” Kira waggles her eyebrows at him and giggles when he looks surprised. “What? I’m a catch. You said so yourself.”

“Yes, you are, and, yes, I did,” he agrees. “Is it dinner that’s going to lead into breakfast?” Before she can answer, he’s opening his wallet and sliding two condoms across the table. “You can use them on whatever toys you plan with later. I saw the way that redhead was looking at you, so I know waffles are definitely in your future, babe.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she mutters, taking the condoms and shoving them into her pocket because he’s right. Again. There’s no way she isn’t getting laid tonight if dinner goes as well as she suspects it will. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“You’d better. I expect all the kinky details, too.” He leers playfully before giving her a hug and kissing her on top of the head. “You’d better go. Your girls are starting to look impatient.”

“My girls, huh?” Kira grins at him, liking the sound of that. “You know one of them, actually. She’s Stiles’ partner at work, which means she’s got handcuffs. Give _your boys_ my love.” She grabs her purse off the table and heads to the front door where Allison and Lydia are waiting for her, all smiles and eagerness.

When they each take one of her hands and lead her outside, she can’t help but be glad Jackson insisted on going to the bar tonight. She’s got a feeling that this is the start of something really good for the three of them.


End file.
